


Taxi Cabs

by Snoozing_Hippogriffs



Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 04:46:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10404261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snoozing_Hippogriffs/pseuds/Snoozing_Hippogriffs
Summary: Just when you thought your day couldn't get any worse, you left an important bag in a cab. Well, let's hope you don't lose your job.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment!

Life had thrown you for a loop. You were worn out and you had had a very long day. It started with waking up late for work, it continued with an intern tripping in the hallway and pour scaldingly hot coffee all over your brand new blouse that you had bought the day before. Your boss was being an asshole, you had asked for a day off because of your son's parents day and she had blatantly refused you and on top of that she handed you a report she wanted edited and returned the next day. So you got to work hoping to finish it by the end of the day.  
Cursing your boss you stood up from your desk and returned the report to the tray. Just then you received a phone call. From your sons babysitter, Francine.  
"Hello?" You responded wearily.  
"Excuse me, (Y/N)? Your son Julian came down with something. He currently has a fever of 102° degrees and he's telling me to get you home soon."  
You hurriedly scrambled to get your things together when you heard a muffled noise from your phone. You picked it up again and said.  
"Oh my god, I'm sorry, are you still there? Tell Julian I'll be home soon, I just have to get my things together"  
"I told him, he said he loves you and wants you to know that he can wait a little bit."  
Telling your boss the situation, you finally left your stuffy office and hailed a cab. You got in and told the cabbie Francine's address. He seemed nice enough even though you were making the taxi smell of old coffee and printer ink.  
"Why are you in such a hurry? Am I that horrible to ride with?" The mans dark eyes watched you through the rear view mirror.  
"What? No! It's just I've had a shitty day and I have to get my son. He's sick and currently at someone else's house and I just want to get him home."  
"I'd love to help you get him home faster but that's illegal and involves speeding!" He joked. "I'm Lin, by the way. I'd shake your hand but I'm currently trying not to get us killed!" You laughed at that and replied with.  
"Well thanks for that! I appreciate my life! I'm (Y/N)."  
"Well (Y/N), we have arrived at your destination."  
"Thank you again." You said paying him and exiting the cab. In the rush, you hadn't realized that you had left your bag with all of your paperwork in it.  
Using your extra key to open Francine's door, you called into the dark house. Francine was sitting in the kitchen, reading a book. She looked up grinning when you walked in.  
"Took you long enough!" She glanced at you with surprise. "Wow, it looks like you've been to hell and back!" You collapsed into the chair next to her.  
"It sure seemed like it. Wait, why are you grinning?" You said narrowing your eyes at her. "I though Julian was sick."  
"Well he was, but his fever broke and he's sleeping now. Hey, want to spend the night? I don't want you walking home right now. You have clothing here, don't you?"  
"Yeah, I guess so…" You said yawning. Soon you were snuggled on the downstairs couch with multiple blankets and two pillows. As you drifted off into sleep, you couldn't help but to think about that cabbie who made you laugh when you thought you were at wits end. He was kinda cute right? Too bad you wouldn't see him again. Probably not.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Slowly, your eyes fluttered open. Yawning, you took in your surroundings. Shock ran though you when you realized that you weren't in your own home. Then your son walked into the room rubbing his eyes and relief washed over you and you felt your self relax.  
"Hi, mama!" Julian said cheerfully.  
"Hi, baby. How did you sleep?" You asked him.  
"Okay. Can we snuggle?" He replied, sleep still evident in his voice. "Please?" You checked your watch and sighed.  
"Sorry, love. We have to get you ready for school." Despite his complaints, he went to the chest if clothing that Francine kept in her house for you and Julian and picked out the first few items, an orange shirt, a pair of jeans and purple socks. "Cmon, buddy. Let's go get breakfast!" When the two of you walked into the kitchen, Francine was already cooking away. Eggs and toast were piping hot and ready to eat.  
"Good morning!" She said pulling orange juice from the fridge. "(Y/N), I knew you slept like the dead but the snoring was a surprise."  
"Rude! Hey, have you seen my bag?" You said looking around. "I thought I had it."  
"Well, you didn't when you got here last night. I just figured you left it at work."  
"What? Crap! I left it in that taxi last night!" Your eyes widened as you ran a hand though your messy hair. "Do you think I could pull off being sick?"  
"Wouldn't that be convenient? Isn't Julian's parent teacher conference today?" Francine replied.  
"Yeah, it is!" Julian piped up. "You can meet my teacher! His name is Mr. Miranda. He has a yellow car!"  
"Well I'm sure he's delightful! I'll call my boss and then attempt to get my bag back." You laughed at your sons enthusiasm. It has been awhile since you had heard anything about his teacher. It used to be that the second you got home he would tell you all about his day. Now he's been quieter. Maybe they were giving him too much work. You would definitely ask about that.  
After calling your boss and faking being sick like a pro, you and Julian jumped in Francine's car. The drive to his school would take about fifteen minutes, which wasn't very long in your eyes but to Julian it felt like eternity. So you put on some music, but not kids bop because that stuff was godawful and you wanted to rip your hair out every time you heard it, instead the beautiful sound of bohemian rhapsody was playing though your speakers. Eventually, after multiple "are we there yet?" questions, you finally arrived at Julian's school.  
You pulled in to the nearest parking spot and stopped the car.  
"Julian, love, let's go meet your teachers!" You said, stepping out of the car. His smile brightened.  
"Okay!"  
Walking into the building was almost impossible, because of the mass amounts of parents and children milling about. But eventually you found the correct room.  
The first teacher you were visiting was a very tall kind-faced woman named Mrs. Wallfield.  
She slipped on a pair of glasses and pulled out a note pad. Julian had busied himself with books from her reading corner.  
"Honestly, there isn't much to talk about. Julian is an excellent student and gets along well with his classmates." Mrs. Wallfield paused. "However, he does have a habit of doodling during reading time which is very distracting for several of the children here. That's about it."  
"Well, I'll talk to him about that. If that's all, we will continue to our other meetings." You smiled at her.  
"Of course!" You were almost out the door when she said. "Oh, also (Y/N), can you make sure he continues to read? He's a very bright boy. I wouldn't want all that intelligence to go unused." You smiled to yourself as you both left the room. You were very proud of your beautiful boy, well maybe proud wasn't the word you were looking for. Something much bigger would fit better.  
After multiple teachers and endless questions, you finally headed to the classroom of Julian's favorite teacher.  
"His name is Mr. Miranda!" He said excitedly. "You'll love him! He makes history interesting and he's teaching me how to spell!" He continued to tug you towards the door.  
The first thing Mr. Miranda said was, "Quick, Julian, who was the 16th president?"  
"Abraham Lincoln!"  
"Very good! Go get some candy from the bowl!" He smiled at Julian. He then turned to you. "Hello! I'm Julian's teacher, Mr. Miranda, but you can call me Lin."  
"Lin? Huh, that sounds familiar. Wait! Do you drive a cab?" You questioned as you both took a seat at a small table, while Julian sat in the corner playing on your phone.  
"Yeah, its my night job." He said with a puzzled look on his face. "Oh, I know you! You're the woman who left your bag in my cab! I have it back at my house. My boss told me to try and find the owner! Well, I guess I found you!" He looked at you sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck. "But it's back at my apartment. I can bring it tomorrow and you can pick it up when you get Julian, right?"  
"Well, I don't actually pick up Julian, his babysitter does." You say resting your chin on your hand. "My boss won't t let me leave early."  
"Oh, I see. When we are done here, I can go pick it up and we can meet at the park, ok?" He said smiling.  
You smiled back. "Ok! Shall we continue with this meeting?" The conversation continued freely from Julian's grade to which park to meet at.  
About twenty minutes later, Lin was back with your bag and some coffee.  
"I'm sorry. I should have asked how you wanted your coffee. I hope there's not to much cream!" He said handing you your coffee and turning to watch Julian swinging on the swings.  
"I'm actually fond of dowsing my coffee in cream so I doubt there's too much!" You laughed as he chuckled. You talked with Lin for about an hour, the topics flowing freely. You were both history nuts, your love for it was in the closet, so you bonded over that. Soon you looked at your watch and sighed. You had to get home so you could work on more reports unfortunately. After calling Julian, you turned to Lin to say goodbye when he said,  
"I hope this isn't too forward, but would you like to go on a date some time. Maybe next week?" His cheeks were tinged with pink. Damnit, he was cute.  
"I would like that! Here, let me give you my number." He handed you his phone and you put your number in. You and Julian waved goodbye. On the way to the car, Julian asked,  
"Mama, are you going to ask him to marry you?" You laughed as you ruffled his hair.  
"Maybe, buddy. Give me some time to think about it." You would definitely like to see him again, whether marriage was not the agenda or not. God, he was cute.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on tumblr: dameron-more-like-damn-son


End file.
